Pepe, el poni
by mmunocan
Summary: Aquí se demostrará que no siempre lo que vemos es lo que realmente es, y lo que no vemos no necesariamente es cierto.


Bueno, este es un experimento narrativo que estoy intentando probar en esta historia rápida que se me ocurrió escribir en este tranquilo domingo. Cualquier consulta, duda, opinión, crítica o sugerencia, pueden dejarla en los reviews. En serio, dudo que este experimento me haya quedado bien a la primera.

* * *

 **Pepe, el poni.**

 _Aquí se demostrará que no siempre lo que vemos es lo que realmente es, y lo que no vemos no necesariamente es cierto._

* * *

Érase una vez un pequeño poni de colores vistosos. Era verde agua con la crin un poco más oscura que el resto de su cuerpo. Poseía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que recordaban aquellos días cálidos en alguna playa paradisiaca. Aún no tenía Cutie Mark, lo que demostraba que era tan solo un potrillo en el camino del autodescubrimiento; aún podía ser muchas cosas, lo que quisiera, y estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

Vivía el un pequeño pueblito llamado Ponyville, junto a sus padres y a su pequeña hermanita, quien era una recién nacida. El lugar se ubicaba a unos pocos kilómetros de Canterlot, la capital de aquella tierra mágica plagada de ponis de colores. Tenía una vida sencilla, en donde no sucedía nada de interés realmente; pero se podía disfrutar el olor de las flores mezclado con el pan recién horneado puesto a enfriar en algunas ventanas. Era realmente un placer vivir en aquel apacible lugar, como disfrutar de unas eternas vacaciones, o de un paraíso que muchos seres añorarían con disfrutar aunque fuera por cinco mugrosos minutos.

Nuestro pequeño potrillo salió un lunes en la mañana rumbo a la escuela. Llevaba su bolso marrón sobre su lomo. Tras un beso de su mami y de su papi, y de despedirse de la bebé, el pequeño potrillo salió puertas afueras. El sol le sonreía en los cielos, y las flores entregaban un maravilloso adorno al camino cubierto de tierra. Mientras galopaba, podía disfrutar de la suave brisa que peinaba su pelaje, de los cálidos rayos que calentaban su cuerpo, del fresco y limpio aire que llenaba sus pulmones y vitalizaba su sangre; era realmente satisfactorio sentirse en sus cascos.

¿Entonces por qué no puedo estar con él? Muchos humanos en Equestria sobrecargaron las vías de transporte entre dimensiones, y por culpa de Twilight y sus amigas ahora todos los ponis quieren vivir en Ponyville, superpoblándolo de una manera mágicamente impresionante: lleno hasta el tope pero sin el más mínimo rastro de superpoblación. ¿Dónde rayos se escondían?

¡Y el maldito poni seguía caminando como si nada! Se encontraba galopando a paso lento, tarareando la canción que le escuchó a su madre mientras mudaba a su hermanita aquella misma mañana. Se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado que no puedo evitar sentir envidia por él. Ese cuadrúpedo no tiene ni la menor idea de cuantos seres darían su vida por sus cinco minutos de felicidad. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

Conocí ese mundo sin darme cuenta. Había conocido aquel mágico mundo por televisión, cuando era la moda de las redes sociales. Desde aquel minuto, pude sentir el efecto que tenía ver a Twilight y sus amigas ir superando sus problemas, mientras llenaban de colores mi retina y me arrancaban de un golpe de la triste realidad que significa ser humano. No estaba lejos de ser comparado con las drogas, salvo que no dejaba efectos secundarios, solo la felicidad de no sentir el efecto de los problemas cotidianos, y de olvidarse por veintidós minutos que el mundo es una porquería.

Me sentía flotar. La felicidad era similar a la que sentía aquel poni mientras recorría su camino totalmente despreocupado. Por momentos tenía la esperanza que con aquellos ideales de amistad y armonía podíamos cambiarle la cara al mundo. Soñaba con un futuro en donde la humanidad podía llegar a imitar los valores de aquellos equinos, o aunque sea sentirme rodeado de gente que disfrutara con eso. La esperanza me hacía sobrellevar hasta las más duras penas del día a día: de la escuela, de mi familia, y de la soledad.

Nuestro poni aún seguía caminando. ¡Rayos! ¡Qué camino tan largo! Mientras tanto planeo bautizarlo Pepe. Sé que no es el mejor nombre, pero es mejor a que no tenga un nombre, ¿verdad? Cuando vi que se estaba alejando de la escuela me preocupé. ¿Qué rayos hace ese animal? ¿Acaso piensa fugarse? Lo vi caminar con la misma calma que lo caracterizaba hacia una pradera. Se veía hermoso el paisaje mientras él se camuflaba con el verdor del pasto, cual «Creeper» explosivo.

Era hermosa esa época. Debo admitir que el que inventó la frase «todo tiempo pasado fue mejor» debe haber vivido una experiencia similar a la mía. Pude conocer a mucha gente, gente que amaba esta droga visual, colorida y alegre tanto como yo. Era feliz, porque habían llenado algo que hasta ahora no había logrado cubrir: la soledad. Aunque distantes dentro de este mundo, me sentía parte de una manada, una manada humana que bajo un solo ideal estaríamos dispuestos a cambiar nuestro mundo. Usé este ideal para cambiar mi entorno, destacar del resto, y ser la lumbrera multicolor en la oscuridad, mientras seguramente le regalaba más de una sonrisa a alguien.

Pero como todo lo bueno en esta vida, esto se acabó. El hermoso grupo con el que compartía agarró sus cerebros, se lo arrancaron, y luego se tiraron de cabecita hacia un precipicio. Poco y nada me percataba, y poco y nada me interesaba, hasta que la persona más especial me dio la espalda. En ese momento, la esperanza se disolvió como el azúcar se disuelve en el té.

Lo que antes era símbolo de orgullo, ahora es símbolo de asco; lo que antes era colores, ahora es gris sobre negro; lo que antes era luz, hoy es algo que a nadie le importa. Debí haberlo esperado; el ser humano cuando ve algo bonito, lo pisotea hasta que no quede ni el recuerdo, y se obliga a aborrecerlo hasta que desaparezca. Ese fue el fin del último vestigio de felicidad.

Se supone que iba a ser una historia de un poni feliz; pero me desvié tanto en mis pensamientos que aquel pequeño poni se desvió de su camino solo para hacer tiempo. Ahora lo veo caminar hacia un lago. Ese hermoso lago en donde una vez Rainbow Dash junto con Pinkie Pie le hacían unas bromas con una tortuga falsa a los ponis que transitaban por la orilla, y en donde Pinkie la retuvo de hacerle una broma a Fluttershy. También recuerdo la vez cuando Pinkie fue invitada por Rainbow a pasar la tarde allí, y nuestra poni hiperactiva debió multiplicarse para disfrutar de la frescura del lago sin perderse del resto de la diversión del pueblo. Eran buenos tiempos.

El poni se miró por un buen rato en el reflejo de las aguas tranquilas y transparentes, pensando en algo que nadie podría descifrar. Su rostro sin emoción tampoco ayudaba mucho. Quizás estaba esperando a que terminara mi relato personal, ¡ya lo hice maldito poni! Solo quedaba esperar que algún día se aburriera de su reflejo.

De pronto, se hincó hacia delante sumergiendo primero su nariz en el agua. Por una milésima de segundo me imaginé que bajaba a beber agua; pero cuando su cabeza completa estaba adentro del agua seguida del resto de su cuerpo, me extrañó.

El poni desapareció de la vista mientras se escondía debajo de la superficie del lago. Durante un par de minutos unas cuantas burbujas emergieron hacia la superficie; tras un intervalo de tiempo considerable estas desaparecieron. Tras diez minutos ya no quedaban señales de vida.

¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿A dónde fue? Tenía ganas de entrar a ese sitio, de atravesar los límites entre la realidad y la imaginación, y descubrir qué rayos pasó con mi poni. De pronto no puedo controlar mi propia historia. Si fuera por mí, ya había sacado al equino del agua y en estos momentos estaría sentado en su pupitre de madera escuchando a la maestra y haciendo algo de provecho para la sociedad.

El silencio. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero el poni no volvería a salir. Si no encontró oxigeno debajo del agua, ya debe estar muerto para esta hora.

La desaparición de Pepe fue noticia nacional. Todo el mundo preocupado por encontrar al potrillo verdoso. La Guardia Real inspeccionó el hogar de su familia, y lo que salió a flote era algo impactante. El padre era un alcohólico empedernido, la madre sufría de duros e invisibles golpes por parte de su padre, y para subsanar el dolor, consumía una droga llamada «ayahuasca» en inmensas cantidades. Mientras la madre se encontraba sus viajes astrales, el padre violaba brutal y constantemente a la pequeña, y sacaba fotografías del hecho para venderlas en el mercado negro.

La noche anterior Pepe ingresó accidentalmente al «cuarto del revelado» en donde descubrió todas las grotescas fotos. Ya tenía una vida horrenda con un padre que lo golpeaba y una madre que no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero tenía el consuelo que su hermanita no sufría tanto, consuelo que se fue por el desagüe al enfrentarse con tan temible realidad.

Una vez intentó explicar en la escuela lo que sucedía en su hogar. La maestra Cheerilee lo acalló con rapidez e insistió con que eso no podía ocurrir en Equestria. Esa fue la única oportunidad que tuvo de pedir ayuda, pero tras esas palabras, se convenció que nadie podía ayudarlo.

La vida es triste, hasta para un poni. Es por eso que luego de pensarlo por un largo rato frente al lago, decidió reunirse con su reflejo, esperando que este por un breve instante tomara su vida y cargara su cruz, mientras él pudiera descansar su espalda. Es así como Pepe desapareció y nunca más se le volvió a ver; mientras que sus padres terminaron en algún calabozo y la pequeña potrilla fue a parar en algún orfelinato del reino.

Tras ver el trágico final de Pepe, me siento mucho mejor con mi vida, que es un real paraíso al lado de la tragedia de aquel potrillo; aunque no sé si realmente esta fue la vida que vivió el potrillo. Tal vez solo fue producto de mi imaginación; quizás Pepe tuvo una vida feliz, y que en estos momentos está escuchando la clase junto a sus amiguitos en vez de dormir con los peces. Tal vez regrese a casa después de la escuela y se encuentre con una madre cariñosa y atenta y un padre sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre. Tal vez ese «cuarto del revelado» jamás existió, y solo se encontrara una inocente habitación allí. Eso jamás lo sabremos.

Fin.


End file.
